


Squid and a Ring

by QueenRamsia



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRamsia/pseuds/QueenRamsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT. Inspired by Phil's tweet about celebrating the end of TATINOF rehearsals with squid and cocktails. Dan has a question he's burning to ask, but can he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squid and a Ring

Dan leaned forward, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers. Rehearsals had gone by almost perfectly (would have been actually perfect had Phil not dropped a prop on his head) and now, with The Amazing Tour is not On Fire only about a month away, he couldn’t be more excited nor more terrified. 

Phil was the one who proposed squid. Dan could only laugh and ask, “Are you only suggesting that because of your Twitter profile picture?”

“Of course not,” was Phil’s obvious answer. He’d never admit to anything of the sort, even if it was true. Which it was, whether Phil liked to admit it or not.

It was supposed to be a calm, laid back night after the last TATINOF rehearsal. Of course, how could Dan be calm or laid back? There was a weight in his pocket that threatened to drag him to the ground. He’d wrestled with taking it with him tonight. Was it worth asking now, when Phil could say no? When it might ruin their relationship and, consequently, their show? The fans didn’t deserve that.

But then Dan decided at the last second that he was too selfish to care. He’d been with Phil since 2009; they’d been through everything together. Their relationship started before they met at the Manchester train station, where he truly fell in love with his idol, but the second they met in person they both knew they would be together. Never to such extent, but Dan was the happiest man on the planet because of it.

‘Happiest man on the planet.’ What a cheesy thing to say, but it was true. Dan started out existentially depressed. What was the point of living when everyone’s destiny was to die? Phil showed him – rather quickly, too – that a good reason to live was love. The love of others, the love for others, the love for himself. It might not be enough for some people, but it turned out to be enough for Dan.

Which brings up the predicament he found himself in. With a box in his pocket and his anxiety through the roof, cocktail in hand and a table of people – Phil included, laughing and tweeting – that had no idea he was sweating beneath his stiff collar. 

Maybe it really wasn’t a good idea. Phil was having fun, and Dan didn’t want to end that. While it could make Phil’s night infinitely better, it could also make it worse. What if he didn’t want to? Would he feel like he was being pressured? 

Dan poked at his squid, but found he didn’t have much of an appetite. So he turned his food into a pile of mush instead and tried to contribute to whatever conversation was happening around him. 

“Hey,” Phil snapped him out of his daze, wide blue eyes trained on his, “are you okay?”

Dan smiled, but he could feel how pathetic and wobbly it was. “I’m fine.”

Phil raised his eyebrows and Dan felt the box in his pocket burn. What a great way to ruin a perfect night. But his boyfriend simply shrugged and turned to the rest of the group. “I’ll be back.”

With that, he stood and left the table, sipping his cocktail as he went out on to the balcony. Dan smiled apologetically and excused himself, doing his best not to trip over his own feet in his haste to follow Phil. 

He barely had time to shut the glass door before Phil was upon him. “What’s the matter, bear?” he asked, squeezing his glass a little too hard. 

Dan squirmed, terrified that his boyfriend wasn’t looking at him. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Phil sighed and Dan hurried to elaborate, “But everything’s wrong too.”

“Why?” Phil asked.

“Because, uh,” Dan hesitated, “because I don’t want to ruin your night.”

Phil’s face crumpled. “Are you…breaking up with me?”

Dan’s world came crashing down around him. He was such an idiot. Of course Phil would think that’s what he meant, how else could he have taken it? “No, Phil, god no!” he cried, gripping Phil’s shoulders.

“Then what?” he demanded, brushing Dan’s hands off him. “What could possibly be so wrong?”

“Phil, sweetheart, please,” Dan begged.

When he reached for the black-haired man, though, he stepped away. Heaving a sigh, Dan dropped to his knee. 

That caught Phil’s attention. “Dan, what are you doing?”

“What’s wrong,” Dan fished around in his pocket, taking out the black box that had tortured him all night, “is that I can’t figure out a proper way to ask you to marry me.” 

A silence louder than anything he’d ever heard took over the balcony and, desperate to make it stop, Dan continued quickly, “And all I can do is sulk and make you think I’ve somehow stopped loving you. But that’s not possible, Phil, you could never lose me. I’m a hopeless mess without you and –”

Phil stopped him with a demanding kiss. The tension in Dan’s shoulders dissipated instantly and he sighed into Phil’s lips. “Yes,” his boyfriend whispered.

“Yes I’m a mess without you or yes – ow!” Dan winced as Phil punched his arm.

“I’ll marry you,” Phil laughed.

Dan felt a ridiculous grin stretch across his face and he fumbled to put the silver band on his boyfriend’s finger. Phil ended up gripping his arm to steady him, and somehow he managed to get the ring on. 

Once back on his feet, Dan grabbed Phil’s hand. That stupid grin still plastered to his face, he said, “Come on. Let’s go eat that squid you insisted on ordering.”


End file.
